


Home

by Little_Goddess



Series: Be Mine [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Bliss, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess/pseuds/Little_Goddess
Summary: Hades and Persephone take their relationship to the next level.





	Home

Persephone sat on the couch propped up against the armrest, with her legs crossed one over the other, both stretched across Hades’ lap. His left hand lazily caressed the outside of her right thigh, fingertips brushing back and forth along her skin. She sat observing him for a moment, taking in his chiseled features, broad shoulders; his muscular chest rising and falling as he breathed steadily. She loved the way his hair swooped, the result of his hands running through it multiple times over the course of the day. Her eyes moved downward to his furrowed brow. “Hades?” she spoke. He turned to face her and his expression softened. “It seems like I’m not the only one that’s distracted tonight,” she said. His eyes had been on the screen, but his mind had been elsewhere; he hadn’t noticed Persephone not watching the movie for quite some time. He looked at her apologetically and angled his body towards hers.

His thoughts had been all over the place. It was a Friday night, and like any other for the past two months, here they were for their home-cooked dinner and a movie date night. Hades thought back to the first time he had invited Persephone over for dinner. He remembered her delight as she sat at the counter and realized he’d be cooking for her, and the admiration in her eyes as she watched him chop and saute. He smiled to himself, remembering her many compliments. He loved how Persephone made him feel, and he knew it wasn’t lip service. He thought about how much they talked and laughed that night, and how often they discovered their many similarities. That first dinner wasn’t intended as a date, at least not overtly. But when she kissed him on the cheek after he dropped her off at home, he knew he wanted the next one to be. “Thanks again for dinner,” she had said, “Tonight was amazing... I hope we can do that again sometime.” She leaned over before exiting the car, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she could chicken out. Before he could process, she was outside and closing the car door. “H-How about the same time next week?” he offered, bending to look at her through the passenger’s side window. “Uhh, sure!!” she responded, surprise and elation in her voice. “Great! It’s a date!” Hades said, as confidently as he could muster. He drove away beaming, as she half ran, half skipped into Artemis’ house.

He had also been thinking of all the events that unfolded since that night. Minthe causing a scene at work after he fired and broke up with her... It had been discovered that she was responsible for Perse ending up in Tartus AND Thanatos’ drop in productivity as they would regularly go sneaking off together. Hades couldn’t have that type of irresponsibility at work, and frankly, he was tired of dating someone so unkind. It was getting to know Persephone that made him realize that he didn’t want that. And after Minthe had stood him up and the fight that followed, he started to think he might deserve better. So this was the last straw. To be fair, he shouldn’t have broken up with Minthe at work. It would have saved him a lot of office gossip and property damage. But he couldn’t control his temper anymore after Hecate provided him with details supporting things the Fates had tipped him off to. If Persephone had been hurt, he never would have forgiven himself. He carried that burden of responsibility long after rescuing her from the tower, and now to find out that it was Minthe’s fault made his blood boil.

The Fates had given him a lot to think about after his visit with them. What brought Persephone to Olympus, her developing feelings for him, his complicated feelings towards her, why they kept seeming to be drawn together like magnets. He had talked all these things through with his therapist, who told him to gather information for himself, take it all in, and address his feelings from there. And he had. Little did he know that as he continued to work on himself and explore a friendship with Persephone, that she had plans of her own. It was in that first month that Persephone left TGOEM (after working out a game plan even before their first date), got into a fight with Demeter and learned what had happened in the mortal realm, lost her scholarship and almost quit school and the internship, and moved to the Underworld to stay with Hecate after a fight with Artemis. Hades hadn’t known why at the time, but after the photos surfaced and what happened with Apollo was revealed, everything became clear. In this past month, the trial had taken place, Persephone was officially released from TGOEM, and Hades and Persephone went from going on dates to being in an actual relationship. It felt like it had taken forever, but after Minthe, Hades knew he wanted to work on himself before getting involved with Persephone. She deserved to be with someone better than he was, he thought, but he also desperately wanted to be that person. When she kissed him on the cheek that first night, he started to think that she might see him differently than he had assumed and that maybe, just maybe, she could want him, too. She made him feel seen and cared for, respected, supported, and admired. He wanted to prove to her that he was deserving of those feelings. 

He looked at Persephone, still watching him. _‘Damn, she is so beautiful...’ _he thought to himself, _‘and so strong. She’s been through so much these past few months, and she’s handled everything so gracefully and maturely.’ _His thoughts went back to the ring in his pocket, the last thing he had been mulling over before Persephone said his name. _‘She would truly make a great queen...’_ Hades rubbed both his hands into his face and up into his hair. He saw Persephone tilt her head at him and squint her eyes a bit. He shook his head at how cute she was._ ‘I love her,’_ he thought,_ ‘I haven’t said it yet, but I love her.’_ He felt himself start to smile. “Are you okay?” she asked. “I’m fine. I’m just… tired.” he lied. His eyes darted off to the side.

Persephone understood._ ‘Of course he’s tired.’ _she thought. They had spent all evening after work moving boxes from Hecate’s place to Hades’ before dinner. Though she didn’t have much, it took a bit longer than expected. And after an exhausting day at the office and moving her things, Hades still made dinner for the two of them. _‘He’s so sweet and generous.’ _she thought to herself. She still couldn’t believe he had asked her to move in. They had only been dating a short while, and though she was ecstatic at the prospect of spending more hours in a day with him, she couldn’t help but wonder if he had asked as a kindness to Hecate. Persephone worried that she may have overstayed her friend’s welcome and that maybe Hecate had said something to Hades. In reality, it was Hades that asked Hecate’s opinion on offering his home to Persephone. He loved having her closer now that she lived in the Underworld, but he wondered if he could test his luck further. Not wanting to move too fast, he sought the advice of a mutual friend. Hecate could tell there was more to it and encouraged Hades to ask Perse, if that was what was on his heart. Persephone was completely blindsided by his question. She hoped she wasn’t being a burden, but the worry of a pity invitation faded when Hades picked her up in an embrace and spun her around after she said yes. 

“Of course, you were very busy today. Thanks again for everything you've done! I understand if you want to just stop the movie and go to bed…” She stopped. They hadn’t discussed sleeping arrangements. Persephone assumed the guest room she had stayed in the night they met might become her bedroom. As she trailed off and noticed Hades perk up, she felt her cheeks flush. “I mean-” “No!” Hades sat up straighter, his mind jumping back to the ring; he subconsciously ran his fingers over the outside of his pocket. He had been carrying it around for a while now. He felt much more pride, joy, and excitement about the delicate circle than the last piece of jewelry he had purchased for a woman. “I mean, no; I’m not quite sleepy yet,” Hades supplied, not wanting the night to end yet, and not picking up on Persephone’s embarrassment. “We can continue watching the movie. Maybe we can actually finish one tonight!” Hades joked. Normally, the way these nights went lately, makeout sessions prevented them from seeing one through to the end. The kissing always started somewhere after the middle of the movie and ended right as the credits rolled, before Hades had to drive her home. He had always adhered to the strict rules he set for himself: he would never do more than he felt she was comfortable with, and he would never keep her longer than dinner and the movie. Tonight was different. Tonight, he didn’t have to take her home. She was already there. In his home. THEIR home. A home, he hoped, she would spend the rest of her life with him in. 

Persephone knew tonight would be different as well. It was the reason she couldn’t quite focus on the movie. Her mind was already on the morning -- what it would be like to wake up here, (knowing where she was, unlike last time), and see Hades first thing, before any other living soul. Though her mind hadn’t wandered to sleeping arrangements, she did wonder what it would be like if they both found themselves up in the middle of the night, should either insomnia or nightmares keep them from sleep. What might they do? Would they talk all night? Go on a drive? Play some games? Or maybe something else… And that’s when she looked over at him, to take in his handsomeness without him noticing or becoming shy about it, and that’s when she noticed his stern expression, lost deep in undecipherable thoughts. 

“That would be quite a feat for us!” she retorted. “Imagine finally being able to finish a movie!” Instead, their minds each separately went to the reasons they normally DIDN’T finish movies. Hades chuckled. His hand moved from the outside of his pocket back to Persephone’s thigh. At the same time, his right arm lifted from its slumber having been draped across the back of the couch, behind Persephone. He used it to gently pull Persephone closer to him with a half embrace before resting it across her back and shoulders. His right fingertips hovered along her collar bone. “Okay, Little Goddess,” he said as he settled into their shifted position, “let’s make it a night to remember then; a night of firsts.” Realizing his words, he glanced down at Persephone. Had he said too much? Would she guess his plans to propose? _‘Dummy,’ _he thought to himself _‘recover this.’ _“You know, m-memorable because this is a big deal.” he continued, “first night as housemates, first time finishing a movie…” “Riiiight,” she replied with a smirk. She loved watching him get flustered. It made no sense to her that a minor goddess could cause the King of the Underworld to stammer and blush. Amid her amusement, swirled a sense of disappointment. _‘Not that kind of first, Persephone. He doesn’t want you like that. He’s always stopped short of that.’ _Her smile fell from her face at the thought. Noticing this, Hades lifted his hand from her thigh and tilted her face up, her small chin resting on his thumb and index finger. The same hand cupped her cheek on its way up to brushing hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. “What’s wrong, Kore?” he asked, almost in a whisper, lowering his eye-level to hers. She shook her head. “Nothing, I’m just tired, too” she supplied, but her eyes betrayed her. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. Hades saw and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. “You can be honest with me,” he said, as his head tilted down towards her nose. “I know,” she said, half sniffling. “But I don’t want to talk about it. Not tonight. Is that okay?” She looked back up at him, the corners of her eyes still glistening. He kissed the apples of both her cheeks, under the outside corners of her eyes, as if creating a protective barrier past which tears could not fall. “Only if you’re sure” he whispered against the cheek his lips had just lifted from. The warmth of his breath made Persephone aware of a warmth in her chest, and the warmth of his body around hers. “I’m sure,” she kissed her answer into his lips. He responded in kind with a firmer kiss, his hand returning to her thigh. He felt her body relax, sinking deeper into the couch and into him as she kissed back. Persephone’s kiss became hungry, the guilt of her desires melting away as the heat of their bodies increased. 

Hades welcomed the passion, and drank her lips in, drawing her bottom lip between his first, then releasing it before doing the same to the top. Persephone loved the gentle tug of his lips on hers, and the warmth in her chest began to grow. Taking it as encouragement, she tentatively slid her tongue across Hades’ bottom lip. Hades groaned an exhale against her mouth. Her tongue was a weakness of his. He discovered this the first time she used it on him, stroking his tongue with hers, copying his movements the first time they made out. Hades longed for her tongue to explore him further. Thinking of all the places he’d love that tongue to go made his pants tighten. _‘Not yet’_ Hades thought, and turned his attention towards his partner. He let his hand dip past her collarbone and disappear into her shirt. At his grasp, Persephone boldly changed her position. She broke their kiss and his reach to mount him. Hades’ eyes widened at the little goddess straddling his lap. “Kore,” he exhaled, taking the opportunity to regain his breath, “wh-what’s gotten into you?? N-Not that I’m complaining!” Persephone’s shoulders fell and she placed her hands on his forearms, Hades hands having moved to the outsides of her thighs. “Is this okay?” she asked. “I just want to be closer to you.” His heart melted. With that, Hades wordlessly pulled her closer to his chest, gripping her at the waist before sliding his hands down to her round bottom. Persephone softly gasped as she was now chest to chest with Hades. Her hands found their way behind his neck and then up into his hair. The weight and warmth of the pink siren in his lap made Hades’ pants bulge more. Persephone felt a stirring beneath her, and a tightening between her legs as well. She leaned down to kiss him. Hades let his hands roam. Feverishly, their hands explored one another as their lips and mouths crashed into each other over and over. 

Persephone’s hands found their way to the front of Hades’ already partially unbuttoned shirt. She slid her hands inside to feel his muscular chest and shoulders. She wanted to feel more. Still locked in their kisses, Persephone began to undo the rest of the buttons and pull Hades’ dress shirt from the pants it was tucked into. The feeling of fabric sliding quickly over his member made Hades shiver. He opened his eyes to see pink hands fling his shirt over a pink shoulder and onto the ground. Persephone leaned back a bit to start on his belt. The feeling of her weight shifting and grinding against his hardness made Hades moan. Persephone, too, felt a wetness as her folds rocked against Hades’ full erection. Because of her dress, there was very little fabric between their sexes. “Kore,” Hades warned, “if we go any further, it’s going to be harder for me to stop myself...” His voice trailed, and he prepared for her dismount. “What if I don’t want you to?” Persephone looked him dead in the eyes, a devilish glint in hers that Hades had never seen in this context before. It excited him. His eyes widened again. “A-Are you sure?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “Positive.” she replied, planting a firm kiss on his mouth, and nipping his bottom lip as she finished undoing his belt buckle. Hades shuddered with anticipation. He grabbed Persephone’s face and kissed her deeply before rising onto his feet, picking her up and lifting her with him as he stood, one arm under her behind, and one supporting her back. Persephone kept her grasp on his shoulders. She looked into his sultry gaze. _'Yes,' _She thought to herself; she knew **exactly** what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but the next one will be steamy.


End file.
